the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzuro
Enzuro is a huge forest planet and home to one of the mainraces The Humans. History Enzuro was created by the god Anaghatar. The planet was filled with forests, mountains, oceans, lakes, snow and deserts. The planet was a pleasent and peaceful home but would soon echo with war across its continents. Regions Rinedale This region is full with forest, lakes and mountains. This is here the Human Kingdom of Nidgaleh is located and is therefore unofficialy the homeregion for all humans. Places worth to mention: * Nidgaleh - Capital city of the Human Kingdom. Rebuilded after the Dragonhearths raid during the pre-historic times by Cecius Hjalte. * Salo - One of the oldest and still standing cities on Enzuro. Salo is the center for magic, enchantments and wisdom. Does have its own leadership and is not bound the the Human Kingdom. * Everglade Forest - This forest is a green lush of beauty full with life. Benoril Pass The region between Rinedale and the big continent of Enzuro. This region is full of forest. Places worth to mention: * Quso - The center for merchants and sellers. What seems to just be a big market place, is also a great hiding place for thiefs, assassins and robbers. Temone This region is covered in both grassy and rocky hills with middle climate. Rain occurs often here. Places worth to mention: * South Anolt - A dark setted town with their own laws and differences. Humans residence. Garonyl This island has all diffrent regions, to snowy cliffs in the north, to green lush in the south. Minotaurs residence. Places worth to mention: * North Anolt - Minotaur capital. Tribevillage that is often threathen by the South side. Oshema This region is a desert with some oasis located within the region. Goblin residence. Places worth to mention: * Sarogato - Goblin´s capital. Their leader Henix along with his gnomes is experts to be subtle, pillage and pickpocketing. * Temple of Foregore - The temple that says been created by Foregore himself. Hold the Book of Power and can only be opened with the Mark of Foregore. Vyrthan This region has big, open-fielded lushed landscape, with mountains here and there. Human and Cyclop residence. Places worth to mention: * Jogmir - Cyclopic city. If you are no giant, you will be dead going in here! * Temple of Anaghatar - This temple says have been built by Anaghatar himself. The temple is sealed. Menashril This region is filled with all kind of nature, but mostly lushy trees. Many of Enzuro´s wildlife is here! All races residence here. Places worth to mention: * Lorashil - A vault that says hold the secrets of the creation of Enzuro and is located in the center of the planet. It is sealed by heavy, solid doors. * Enuke - Once a beautiful village is now home to the Sons of Foregore. * Hurat - An ancient dwarven city is now the capital city of the Exons on Enzuro. Many of the Exon army is built here. * Thules - The center for the Children of the Nature. Druids all over Enzuro gathers here to practice the ways of druidism. Arleyshire This region is a very shifting region, with both forest, deserts, rocks and waters. This region is most known for being the Elven region. Places worth to mention: * Politce - Home for the Highland Elves, the elves of solitude and wealth. * Walshael - Home for the Forest Elves, the elves of nature and the wilderness. * Sh'ar - Home for the Vampir Elves, the elves of corruption and magic. Dawnsune This region is a swampish/green plain region with rain occuring very often. Places worth to mention: * Darkil - The capital for The Wolfmans, a town of werewolves. Coldvale This region is a region full with snowy hills and ice abysses. A very cold climate and it is winter all year around. Places worth to mention: * Montae - The "capital" for trolls. * Vakj' - Called "The Gods Arrival". A huge crater which is rumoured to be the changing point for the gods if they need a human disguise. Uriken A big island, closest to Menashril. This island continent is a big lush of jungles and wildlife. It has a huge mountainchain southeast of its borders, called Kolthan. It is fabled that the demi-god Tur'ghal, Protector of the Wild resides here. Native races Humanoids *Human *Goblins *Cyclops *Elves *Minotaur *Behemoths *Kobolds *Trolls *Underlings *Giants *Dwarves *Gorfs *Various mammals Resident aliens *The Sullz originally from the planet Tarae, have formed several small settlemens across the planet, with their capital on Enzuro called Hurat in Menashril. *The Exons originally from the planet Marg in another dimension. A large Exon population from Marg is present as a result of the Second War. *Demons are also a prominent non-native species. Most have either been summoned by cultists, and stayed, or arrived during subsequent demonic events. *Only Forest- and Highland elves are native´s to Enzuro. The rest of the elves, such as Vampir Elf, are originally from the planet Aelon. Trivia * Enzuro is the planet that can be refered to be the "Earth" in real life.